Avengers Assemble: When Magic Calls
by mindependent
Summary: Harry and Hermione travel to the Avengers world bringing trouble along with them. How will the Avengers react when an unknown force threatens their world? [ON HIATUS]


**I am sorry, I am really sorry, but I have no excuse for why I took so much time for updating this story. As this story had gone completely out of track, I decided to start writing from the scratch. As for this chapter, nothing much has changed, but things will go a different way as we go on further. I have taken down a lot of unnecessary things and added something more.  
**

 **Hopefully this change will bring some life to the characters who were acting pretty OOC in the earlier version.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Visitors From Magicland**

"Hermione," Harry shouted loudly and pushed the said girl violently away from him causing her to fall on the ground with a sharp cry of pain. The reverse momentum of the push shoved Harry back too and the moment there was a tiny gap between their bodies, a green spell whizzed past the space.

Harry moved like a ninja, stopping himself from falling too and with a deadly strike of a snake, shot a spell behind him.

"Explodus." Harry shouted and the black robed figure was blasted away.

Harry rushed towards Hermione and pulled her up gripping her arm tightly.

"Sorry for that." He said apologetically and grabbed her hand and started running.

He saw another black figure coming in front and pulled the girl along with him. "Duck." He shouted. Another green spell whizzed over their heads, millimeters away from them.

This time Hermione muttered some spell and the robed figure fell down unconscious.

"Come on." He muttered urgently and helped Hermione up and both of them started running towards the forest.

"We have to get to a safe place where we can apparate." Hermione said wheezing.

"Yes, keep running." Harry said out of breath, looking around for any more danger.

They were being chased by the Death Eaters for the last half an hour after they had successfully robbed the Malfoy Manor and stolen the Sword of Gryffindor.

"We have to…get into the forest." Hermione was having trouble speaking. "That's the only way we can evade them."

"I know." Harry said panting loudly. "Keep running. We cannot outrun them for long unless we apparate."

Suddenly, Hermione saw something coming and pulled Harry towards her. A black spell skimmed past Harry, but unfortunately, not without touching him this time.

Harry cried out in pain, tears forming in his eyes. His left hand was charred and burnt badly. The only good thing about that was that it was not his wand arm. That would have been terrible.

Hermione continued running, pulling Harry along with him and ducked behind the trees. The Death Eaters passed by without noticing them.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked urgently, looking for any serious injury.

Harry did not speak. He just nodded, but the expression on his face and eyes clearly told he was in a lot of anguish. Hermione muttered a quick incantation to make Harry's arm numb so he could not feel the pain. She would have done a lot differently had the circumstances been in their favor, but unfortunately, time was of great essence.

"Come on Harry, we don't have much time." Hermione said pleading. "Once we apparate someplace safe, I will heal your hand."

Harry got up on wobbling feet and clenched his teeth tightly to stop any sound from escaping his lips. Even though his hand was mostly numb, every single step hurt and only he knew how much pain he was in.

They started running and soon they were in the clear. The forest began just a few hundred meters away from them.

"Come on Harry faster." Hermione shouted and pulled Harry towards the forest.

Unfortunately, several Death Eaters were now coming from in front, blocking their way into the forest. Knowing that there was no other way, Hermione sharply pulled Harry towards their right and started running in a random direction.

They were running out of breath and were about to keel down any moment. The Death Eaters were hot on their heels and firing spells after spells on them. Suddenly they saw that they were being chased by a horde of Death Eaters on their brooms. They knew that there was no way possible that they could outrun them.

Their hearts fell into their stomach when they noticed that they were running towards what was a dead end on the ravine.

"Harry, what do we do?" Hermione asked fearfully. "It's too wide to jump through. We are not going to make it."

"No, we are not." Harry agreed slowing down. "We will jump." Harry said focused but with a hint of lot of pain in his voice.

"What?" Hermione was looking at him skeptically.

"We will jump and you will apparate us while we are in the air." Harry said squeezing Hermione's hands.

"I don't know if I can." Hermione muttered fearfully.

"You can Hermione. I believe in you." Harry said in a determined voice.

They started running again and the moment they reached the end, Harry gripped Hermione's arm tightly and they jumped into the valley. Hermione tried her best, but she could not apparate them. She could not concentrate enough due to rolling in the air to do so.

"I am sorry Harry." Hermione said and Harry just gripped her tightly, as a show of support.

They closed their eyes falling to their death, oblivious that a glowing hole was slowly forming underneath them in the air.

 **ooo**

"Careful, Barton. We only got one of them." Tony Stark said in a dead serious voice. If Tony Stark was serious then it meant that the matter was extremely serious.

"Relax, Tony. I got this." Clint Barton said in a cheerful voice. "Nothing misses my aim."

"This is not some stupid shooting competition, Clint. One single miss and we don't know what will happen." Tony said scowling at Clint.

"Quit the worry man. I know what I am doing. I know the way around sappy like the back of my hand." Clint said in an ever-carefree voice.

"This is not sappy. It is Synthetic Auto-generative Protonic and Positronic Yitcoron. This is a super unstable particle and if handled carelessly would blow a hole in the universe." Tony Stark said concentrating on the small glass container he was holding in his hand, in which a bluish looking particle was moving in a very high speed.

"I thought we were blowing a hole in the universe." Clint said rolling his eyes at Tony.

"We are not blowing a hole in the universe, Barton." Tony scowled at Clint, "We are just opening a portal in the fabric of spacetime. A better and self-sustainable portal that would make wormholes nothing more than folklores."

"Yeah, I don't want to know about this science nerd-y thing. You know." Clint said fake-yawning. "Tell me when you are ready."

Tony stopped working on his device for a moment, "Maybe I really should get Captain to do your job, Barton. At least his serious nature would come in handy this time." He said looking at Clint pointedly.

"Stick with the original plan Tony. I have to admit that Clint has got better aim than I do." Steve said from behind the big machine that looked like a giant blender.

"Really?" Clint asked with fake surprise. "I had no idea that Cap held me in such high regards."

"Enough Hawkeye. Quit yapping and let the genius do his thing." Natasha said poking her head out from behind the super-computer.

Clint put a hand to his chest, "You hurt my feeling Natasha. I had no idea you thought this way about me."

"Man." Tony sighed. "I could really do with some Falcon right now."

"Well, you don't have Falcon, dude. Make do with us." Clint said in a smug tone.

Tony sighed once again but said nothing.

"Alright people. We are ready for the giant leap." Tony said wiping his eyebrow. "Natasha, I am starting the arc reactor. Hit the red button the moment the reading goes at six hundred. Not a moment early, not a moment later. Six hundred."

Natasha nodded and Tony nodded in response. "Captain. You have to pull the lever at full throttle the moment you hear the beep on the Flux Capacitor. Barton your arrow is connected with a wire made of special alloy of Vibranium-B. It will conduct the energy generated by S.A.P.P.Y. You have to shoot the arrow in the exact center of the indium core conductor." Tony said giving orders and growled at Clint when he saw that Clint had started to droop.

"Barton." Tony said loudly and Clint nodded lazily, "I heard it dude. No need to shout."

"Don't touch the wire. You'll get vaporized." Tony said seriously and in the next moment he had a chipper look on his face, "Okay people. Here goes everything."

Tony started his arc reactor that started focusing red laser beam at the particle he had kept inside a big electromagnetic solenoid. The particle began to heat and emit blue light and began to vibrate at a very high frequency.

"Get ready, Nat. anytime soon." Tony said and Natasha nodded, "I've got it."

The moment the reading on the monitor reached six hundred, Natasha pushed the red button and the particle glowed bright blue before vaporizing completely. Steve heard the beep on the capacitor and pulled the lever to its full limit. The giant mechanical wheel began to rotate pulsating with energy.

Connected to the wheel was the wire which as attached to Clint's arrow. The wire started to glow orange. When the wire was completely bright, Tony shouted, "Clint now."

Clint released the arrow and it whizzed past the various machines and into the exact center of the Indium conductor. The blades in the conductor started to rotate and the blue Tesseract in the center of it started to glow brighter than ever.

The Tesseract shot a beam in the air that stopped mid-way from colliding with the wall and a bluish-black portal started to open in the air.

Noticing the readings, Tony shouted, "Cap, cut the throttle."

Steve did so and the wheel stopped rotating and the machines slowed down until they stopped humming. The portal was now self-sustainable. All the lights in the room went out but the light from the portal was too bright and illuminating the room.

The portal stood in the air, rotating proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tony said with his arms wide open standing in front of the portal. "I present to you, the multiverse."

Suddenly, something started happening and the portal started to wiggle like a jelly.

"What's happening?" Steve Rogers asked alarmed, readying his shield.

"Something's coming." Tony said stunned.

"What?" Natasha asked, a gun in her hands ready.

Tony did not say anything. Before he could say, two people crashed in the room out of the portal.

 **ooo**

Harry held Hermione's hand tightly as they flipped and rolled and turned in the portal.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, barely able not to vomit. He was spinning so fast that everything seemed double.

"I don't know." Hermione said in a queasy voice. Her not knowing something would have been funny only if they were not in this present circumstance.

Suddenly something appeared on the other side of the portal. It was too far away and could not be seen properly.

"We are arriving somewhere." Harry told Hermione pulling her closer to him. Wherever they would be in a few minutes, it would be better to be close to each other.

"Brace yourself Harry." Hermione shouted and just a moment later, they were thrown out of the portal. How they had travelled such a huge distance, Harry had no idea, maybe something weird was going on.

Before Harry could comprehend anything, he collided with something, no, somebody but they did not budge. It felt like colliding with the ground after falling from a great height. For the first few moments nothing happened, but an instant later, a sharp pain flared in Harry's right shoulder, indicating that he had dislocated it.

He groaned in pain rolling on his back. He could not think anything for a moment. All he could feel around himself was red hot pain flowing through his body.

A few moments later, a cool sensation passed over his body and his pain cleared suddenly. It was like somebody had taken out every single pain and stuffed his body with power. He moaned in relief.

Even after everything was okay, Harry took a few moments to open his eyes and look at his surroundings. He was confused when he saw that several people were standing around them both wearing strange dresses. One was wearing some kind of red-blue costume with a lot of stars on it and carrying a shield. The other was covered in full body red-gold armor and had his palm pointed at him.

The third man was the only one not covering his face but he was carrying a bow and a quiver. Lastly, there was a redhead woman with some kind of high-tech looking guns pointed at them. It was clear that they had run into some kind of super-secret fancy group of people who attacked people and killed them by some future weapons.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, the shield charm and the Stupefy ready on his tongue. He was not going down without a fight, no matter who these people were. They would have to take the Sword over his cold dead body. His heart steeled into his stomach when he noticed that the Sword of Gryffindor was gone.

"Where is the Sword?" Harry asked pointing his wand at the nearest man standing beside him.

"What Sword?" The bowman asked in return "And why are you pointing this twig at me? That's no Sword either."

"Don't lie to me." Harry exploded, "Tell me where it is or I will destroy all of you if I have to."

The bowman chuckled once, "You think that a fifteen your old child can defeat a team of Avengers? Get in line."

Before Harry could fire a spell at him for making fun of him, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and spoke in a pleading tone, "Please tell us where that Sword is. If it falls into the wrong hands, it can cause great damage."

The costumed man stepped forward, "You didn't come here with any Sword. We didn't see any sword."

Harry was about to fire some spell in anger when a red spell came out of the portal that was still open. The red light collided with the wall and it collapsed, raining debris all around.

"What's happening?" The armored man asked his teammates. Harry noticed that he tapped his helmet twice and several more pieces of metal flew towards him and joined his armor. What kind of sorcery was that?

Moments later, many Death Eaters came out of the portal attacking everything and anything they could see. They were firing spells relentlessly and things were exploding and pieces of debris and rubble of all size was flying all around.

Harry saw a red spell hurling towards him and he instantly put up a shield with a loud yell of Protego and he was instantly surrounded by a solid barrier of energy. The spell ricocheted off the shield and collided with something nearby that exploded in a fiery ball of fire. Harry looked at his shield in confusion and amazement. How did his shield hold off something other than just spells?

Something round and shiny flew past him and collided with the Death Eater's head and the man went down his broom, knocked out cold.

Harry looked around and saw Hermione too holding off her own shield. One Death Eater shot a killing curse at Hermione and the spell looked so stronger than before. Hermione ducked on the ground but she could not totally escape the spell. Before the spell could hit her, a metal suit of armor intercepted the spell and exploded in pieces.

"That was Mark 37. You're going to pay for that." The man in the armor said and then many more suits attacked the Death Eater, throwing some kind of light that blasted him off the wall.

All around them, the scene was of total chaos. Spells were being fired, guns were raging and the arrows being shot. The costumed man and the armored man seemed to do something that was taking out the Death Eaters one by one.

"Natasha." There was a sharp cry and Harry saw that the woman in jumpsuit was stuck by something and flew into a wall, collapsing into a heap. The bowman, maddened by rage, started shooting some kind of explosive arrows at the Death Eaters. All of them were actually hitting their mark but were not much against the shields of the Death Eaters.

Somehow, they all had become very stronger after coming here, wherever it was. There was some cackling in his veins, a feeling of power and adrenaline that he could do anything and Harry felt like he was drunk on energy.

"Tony, we need to take her to the medical bay." The bowman shouted and Tony, the armored man flew over to them where the bowman was taking care of the Natasha.

"Move, I can do it." Hermione rushed over to them and covered both of them in her Shield. She pointed her wand at Natasha but the bowman grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to heal her." Hermione said looking at the woman whose body had begun to bluster and swell. The woman cried out in pain. Hermione looked at the bowman with seriousness, "If you don't let me help now, there's nothing you can do to help her.

The man reluctantly released Hermione's hand and she used her magic to create a soft white light around the woman's body. Slowly, her skin began to mend itself and the wounds closed and disappeared. Natasha gave a loud groan of pain when her body was unblemished as before.

Pausing the attack to look what Hermione was doing cost Harry as something stuck him in his back. He cried out loud in agony. Every inch of his body was hurting and it felt like it was being burnt and chopped and crushed. All he could think about was pain. He had been Crucio'd two times before in his life, but that was nothing compared to what was happening now.

Suddenly, his body flew into the air and his collided with something metallic. His nose felt like breaking and blood gushed out of his mouth making him dizzy and everything around him blur.

Suddenly, electricity began cackling all around them and there was a loud explosion before Harry's world went black.

 **ooo**

Harry woke up to an irritating beeping sound somewhere near his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Who had set up an alarm clock near his bed? The sound was grating on his nerves. He opened his eyes to shut the clock and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room.

He looked around and saw that it was white everywhere and some green curtains and flowers beside his bed. Was he in a hospital? And why?

"You okay, Harry?" He heard his name being called and turned towards the person calling his name. Hermione was looking at him in concern.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I am fine. What happened to me?" Harry asked sitting up on the bed.

"One of the Death Eaters used Crucio on you. Then you hit your head and blacked out." Hermione explained in an upset voice.

Suddenly things started coming back to Harry, "Death Eaters? Where are they?" He ripped the IV from his wrist and grabbed his wand from his wand holster. Looking around him he saw nothing wrong, "What happened?"

The costumed man from his right who was sitting in a chair said, "Calm Down boy, they are gone."

"Gone? Where did they go?" Harry asked bewildered.

"We don't know yet. Tony is still trying to get and location of them." The man said and stood up from the chair, "Right now, we're okay."

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "Wait, wait, wait. What's happening and who are you people?"

The costumed man removed his mask and Harry saw that he was extremely handsome with blond hair and a hard-muscular face.

The man came close to him and extended his hand, "Steve Rogers." Harry shook his hand and replied, "Harry Potter."

"Come," Steve said to both of them, "We have a lot to discuss."

Harry and Hermione followed him wherever he was going and talked in hushed conversation behind Steve. Both were aware that Steve could listen to whatever they were talking, though, he did not say anything.

A few flight of stair and after taking an elevator to 53rd floor, they arrived to a huge corridor where in a corner there was a room with steel door. Steve gazed at the door and a metallic voice said, "Retina Scan confirmed. Steve Rogers." And the door opened.

"Why so much security? Are you people some secret organization?" Hermione asked Steve who smiled at them.

"We are not so secret per se, but we do have stuffs that could do a lot damage in wrong hands." He said in a mysterious voice.

All of them walked into the big hallway and Harry and Hermione were amazed at what they were seeing. They were not exactly unaware of the concept of robots, but what they were seeing took it to a whole new level. There were things that they could not even imagine, existed.

After walking some distance, they saw the people they were fighting with, working on some kind of machines.

"Tony," Steve called out and the man turned to face him.

Harry saw that he was not wearing his armor and was looking at him strangely. He had a goatee and there was something on his chest that was glowing.

"So, you are the Chosen One." Tony asked him like he was examining a specimen.

"Sorry?" Harry was astonished by it.

But before he could answer, Tony continued, "Well, there is no problem if you are one. I too am the Chosen One here, if you may consider it. The Chosen One to carry the burden of being the knowledgeable one. It is a hassle at times, but if I don't do that, I have no idea who will, certainly not Hawk here."

Harry was looking at Tony monologuing when the bowman, (Hawk?) said in an offended tone, "Hey!"

"Tony, topic." Steve said and Tony just cleared his throat "So you two consider yourselves wizards?"

"What's there to consider? Hermione asked confused, "We are. Did you not see the Death Eaters firing spells?"

Tony bristled for just a moment, "Well, they cannot be more than advanced weapons which can shoot explosive beams. I can make that too in under an hour."

Harry looked at him annoyed, this man loved to her his own voice. He looked around him and saw a piece of paper, rolled up and lying on the ground. He took out his wand and fired an incantation at it. The ball turned into a pigeon and flew away.

Tony squawked and now everybody was looking at him.

"There must be some comprehensible explanation for that. Matter Transformation or something like that. I just don't know how you did it." Tony was still looking at the place the ball was lying with a flabbergasted expression.

The bowman started laughing boisterously, "Man! Tony doesn't know something. That's priceless." He then looked at Harry and offered another paper ball. "Can you do that again? I will love to hear that sound he made, again."

"It's magic, Barton." A huge man Harry had not seen yet, came out carrying a hammer. Harry looked at him in amazement. He could easily be seven feet tall and looked stronger than Hagrid. To top it all, he was extremely well built and had the longest hair of them all, counting Hermione's.

"Nonsense." Tony said, "Magic is simply unexplained science, Thor. Just because you are a god does not mean everything you say is true." He scowled at the tall man.

The man just laughed, "Tell that to Enchantress."

Hermione looked at the man bewildered, "Thor? Like the Norse God, Thor?"

The man, Thor just smiled at her and bowed, "Yes, my lady, I am that one."

Hermione blushed.

"Okay. I'll bite." Tony said, "Who are you people? And how did you come here?"

Harry and Hermione had a silent conversation between themselves and decided to go with the truth, leaving out some details.

"We were being chased by those Death Eaters and then we jumped off the cliff to apparate. We thought that we were going to die and but a hole opened in the air under us and then we came here." Hermione said in a matter of fact voice and the only woman in the group who had been silent till now, spoke turning back, "That doesn't work that way girl. Out with the truth."

Harry looked at her to tell her to mind her own business but he blanched, the moment he saw the woman's face.

"Mum?" Harry said out loud, his heart hammering in his chest.

The woman looked at him strangely, "What?"

"How are you here? Where is this place?" Harry asked everybody who was looking at him.

"This is Avengers Tower, New York." Tony supplied the answer.

"But how are you here?" Harry asked the woman, Natasha, he recalled her name, "You look like my Mum, no you are my Mum." He kept staring at the woman.

The woman gave a cynic laugh, "You're not my son, kid. I would've remembered giving birth to a child."

Harry winced, that hurt. He looked at the woman who was supposed to be his mother, but not really, how could she say something like that in such a tone?

"I have an explanation for that." Tony cut in before anybody could speak anything else, "you must be from a parallel universe. There she is your mother, here she is not, you're not born yet here."

Harry looked at him strangely when Hermione spoke, "The parallel universe theory? You're joking right?"

Tony looked at her, a little impressed, "See? Somebody knows something. NO girl, I'm not joking. It's true and now proved."

"Proved? How?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Tony brought a weird device in front of Hermione and it started beeping continuously. "See? That's a frequency synthesizer. It's catching up frequencies not found in this world. Plus, both of you are doused in tachyons. It only happens when somebody travels in time or in other dimension."

Nobody understood what he said but Tony looked pleased with himself as he had figured out some big secret of the universe. Which he had.

"So? What's your story?" Natasha asked, "What is that sword you were talking about?"

Suddenly, Harry remembered that he had been carrying the Sword of Gryffindor while they fell in the portal. "Where is the Sword?" Harry asked Hermione looking anxious.

"I don't know." Hermione replied, "It was not with us, when we reached here."

"Why is that Sword important?" Steve asked.

"That Sword is one of the only things that can destroy objects of darkest magic." Harry said looking contrite.

"Where did you get that Sword?" Natasha asked and everybody was looking at them so they decided to come out with more truth. However, they did not say anything about what they were doing. They told them about the First War, Voldemort and his group of Death Eaters and some more details.

After their story was told, Barton looked at the magicians and spoke in a sceptic tone, "Does this not sound farfetched? A madman who wants to kill everybody he considers inferior and you stealing sword that disappears on its own?"

"You have seen what they can do, Clint." Surprisingly, it was Natasha who had spoken these words.

"Aye," Thor seconded her. "This was the same with the Neffermentis from the Muspelheim. They fought wars for centuries to dominate their world and wipe away those they considered inferior within their own race, unfortunately they succeeded. Why can't it be the same for them?"

"So how do you stop this Voldemort?" Tony asked trying to pronounce the name correct.

"We don't know fully. We just know that he cannot be killed. He did something to hide pieces of his soul. And unless we find all and destroy each, he can't die." Hermione spoke seriously.

"Is there any chance of him coming in this world?" Natasha asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione replied shrugging. "To be honest though, I don't think that he yet knows of this world or else he would have tried to breach it very early, especially our magic is very strong here."

"What do you mean your magic is strong?" Tony asked looking at Hermione curiously.

"It's like feeling invincible," Harry replied this time, "Like I can literally do anything. It's like this time in video games when you are given a boost for some time when you are stronger than everybody and can do anything, just permanent."

Tony raised an eyebrow at Harry's analogy but did not ask anything.

"So, you mean to say that you can find these Death Eaters with your magic?" Steve asked Harry.

"We can," Hermione replied, "But they are also powerful here. Also, there is this fact that they have been training for long under vicious Death Eaters and are more powerful than us. Strong magical core is one thing, but you also need strong force of mind to do anything."

"I don't understand," Tony asked, "Why are you people so powerful here? What's special about this world?"

"We don't know." Hermione replied shaking her head. "We had no idea that another world could exist and no idea furthermore that magic would be so powerful. Any wizard would give all they have to feel this kind of thing for once."

"As far as I know, magic does not exist here." Tony said scratching his chin, "Something must have happened to give us a proof."

"No, Stark." Thor spoke wisely, "Magic is everywhere, you just have not found a way to understand it. Magic is the basic force of this universe. It is one of the things that tie all the worlds together. If magic does not exist, all the realms will cease to exist."

"Who are you and how do you know of so many things?" Harry asked Thor looking at him in wonder.

In turn, the Avengers told them about their story and their lives and what they did. Since neither Harry nor Hermione had heard anything about alien attack on New York or attack on Sokovia, they decided to believe that they really were in some different world.

"But that does not answer the question why we are here?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Yes, why did the portal open to your world and not some other world?" Tony asked himself, "And why did those Death Eaters not look confused and in awe like you two did."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"They looked like they knew what was going on and they were looking for something specific here." Tony said, "What could they be looking for?"

"The Tesseract's gone." Steve said, "That must be what they were after. After all, they had this chance to destroy this whole building and kill us all, but they flew as soon as they got their hands on the Cube."

"I remember two of them falling unconscious." Harry spoke, "We can interrogate them."

"We can't." Clint said. "They took both of them along. Disappeared in thin air."

"Teleportation's not impossible." Tony said, "But the thing is that I can't find any Tachyon signature after they did. There is no device than can teleport without leaving a huge trail of Tachyons. How did they do that?"

"Maybe I can explain," Hermione said, "When we apparate, we just envision our destination and then there is this feeling of getting sucked in a tube. It's not like being atomized and then forming at the destination, it's more of the space itself sucking up and dropping us at the target."

"I see." Tony said stroking his beard. "If there's no energy to teleport you, Tachyons would not be formed. So, it's impossible to detect them. And I don't have any instrument yet that can locate magical signatures."

"We can." Hermione said, "But not until the magic is activated form their side. But even then, it's going to be difficult. It has to be for more than a few seconds and quick spells in succession."

"Why are they going to do that?" Natasha asked, "They must know that they can be tracked with magic. So, they will try to take as much precaution as possible."

"They are Death Eaters." Harry said, "They always do. Moreover, precaution is not their style. They like to attack head on before anybody can form a plan to attack them. Who knows what they are doing now?"

"So, we have to wait it out and see if they are going to do something bad?" Clint asked raising his eyebrow, "That's the grand plan?"

"We have to take what we get Clint," Steve said looking at him, "We don't know what we are dealing with. At least some bad plan is better than no plan at all."

"I say we go check them out, if they are going to do anything. We will be ready for anything they might throw our way," Clint said taking his glass off.

"And how?" Natasha asked sarcastically, "Knock on all doors and ask for any magical being? We can't track them with our current technology and these people can't unless they use magic."

"I think I could use your help to understand magic better." Tony said to Hermione, "Maybe I can come up with something to track them."

Hermione never the one to miss the chance for knowledge, decided to go help Tony and together they went out of the hallway.

"So, how do you keep them from coming back in here?" Natasha asked Harry and the boy was startled, "They obliterated our most advanced weapons in seconds, how come we are going to save ourselves if they decide to attack us again?"

Harry looked at Natasha before replying to her question, "I can cast a few wards to protect us, but if all of them will attack us at once, I don't think I can do anything that will save us."

"Then we will have to take them down with everything we have got," Steve said in a determined voice, "And with Thor here, we will be evenly matched as magic does not seem to affect him."

Harry raised his eyebrows in wonder, "You are impervious to magic?"

Thor laughed jovially, "It's not magic that I am invincible to. They just don't know how or what to use to actually cause me any harm. I have the blood of All-father Odin in me. Not everything that is godly can affect me."

Then they had some small talks about how Death Eaters worked and formed some small plans in order to be executed if they were attacked, however they were not sure that would happen anytime soon. Harry and Hermione cast some protection spells and Tony activated all of his defense mechanisms to monitor every single inch of the Tower in case something did happen.

All they had to do now was to sit and wait for the Death Eaters to either attack them or do something that would give up their location. Nobody was sure how long that would take.

 **ooooooo**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review. It makes me happy.**

 **I am not sure when I am gonna update this story, but hopefully I will update this by the end of this month. I really want to, let's see what happens.**

 **I have not quit my other story and someday soon I will update that too. I am also deciding to go back to all the stories and complete them and publish them. So hopefully, in the coming months you all will get to see updates from my side.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
